Deseo incumplido
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. Porko Galliard ha sido retirado de las líneas de fuego, siendo llamado al cuartel central, cubierto por la nieve. La música advierte el ambiente, decidido a irse, una mujer exótica logra tentarlo a quedarse y disfrutar una vez más de un placer carnal. Fic participante en el reto de "Shingeki no Lemon" de la página "Attack on Fanfics". Sutil PorkoxPiek y PorkoxMikasa.


El universo y personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenecen a la malvada llama asesina, digo a Hajime Isayama. Yo sólo juego con ellos.

Fic participante en el reto de "Shingeki no Lemon" de la página "Attack on Fanfics". Se me otorgo el personaje de Porko Galliard, escenario: Base de las montañas nevadas y la frase: _Hago un deseo en el silencio mientras camino con los muertos en la oscuridad, donde nadie escuchará que he caído y estoy llorando._

Un requisito obligatorio era incorporar al menos una escena de lemon o lime. Esto puede ser explícito o no, puede tratarse de una insinuación, pero tiene necesariamente que tener un carácter orientado hacia lo erótico.

Al final me voy a desahogar de todo lo que he sentido.

 **Fic situado en el capítulo 97 del manga. Rated; T. Mención de PorkoxPieck y PorkoxMikasa. Ligero OoC. Contenido sexual implícito.**

.

* * *

 _"Hago un deseo en el silencio mientras camino con los muertos en la oscuridad,_ _donde nadie escuchará que he caído y estoy llorando."_

* * *

.

 **Deseo** **incumplido**

La oscuridad de una noche sin luna, lo acompañó a lo largo del camino. Podía escuchar nítidamente sus pasos, la nieve removida y _casi_ como los copos caían. Vislumbro a lo lejos el cuartel; las luces delataron su ubicación al pie de la montaña. Ya después hablaría con los altos mandos para comentar el inconveniente que creaba; aunque dudaba que fueran a prestarle atención a un _sucio y maldito erdiano_. Ni siquiera ser portador del poder titán aseguraba que fuera a ser escuchado; lo descubrió cuando Reiner habló sobre la Isla maldita y las recomendaciones para atacarlos, siendo ignorado después de ser acusado de decirles cómo hacer su trabajo.

Forzó a sus piernas a continuar hasta la base. El frío era atroz, sin embargo, no lo molestaba; de esa forma podía permitirse recordar a Marcel y el tiempo que compartieron durante el entrenamiento para ser guerrero.

 _Extrañaba tanto a su hermano..._

A veces repudiaba a su predecesora, aquella que usurpo el lugar de él. Cuando recuperó al titán mandíbula, tenía la esperanza de poder acceder a las memorias de su hermano, no obstante, cada vez que lo intentaba, evocaba la vida de una mujer castaña y pecosa.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta. Percibió un sonido con tonalidad alegre, hasta que dedujo que era música y que mataría a los soldados por crear una fiesta en momentos de guerra. Aporreo la puerta, esperando ser escuchado sobre ruido. Tuvo que esperar varios minutos, hasta que la figura de una mujer le dio la bienvenida.

—Usted debe ser el Señor Galliard —dedujo.

Definitivamente Porko levantaría un informe sobre la seguridad e irresponsabilidades de los soldados y se haría escuchar.

—¿Quién es, preciosa? —Varios segundos después apareció la figura de un soldado ebrio, que al verlo en la puerta, restó importancia—. Es todo tuyo, _Yuu-chan._ —Por lo despectivo del nombre, confirmó sus sospechas. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta para regresar a Liberio y levantar el informe, hasta que unas manos femeninas lo tomaron e hicieron pasar.

Sólo en ese momento se permitió delinear la figura de la mujer; el cabello, tan negro como la noche sin estrellas, apenas tocaban sus hombros. Su rostro era diferente, suponía -confirmado por el nombre- que era una de las mujeres traficadas del país del Este, aunque una pequeña cicatriz en el pómulo izquierdo rompía con la armonía, enmarcando su fragilidad. Vestía una coqueta blusa blanca, debajo del corsé negro que acentuaba la cintura curvilínea. Terminando con una falda de vuelo roja.

Era la viva imagen de una antigua aldeana. De esas que los soldados de Mare tomaban y abusaban cuando atacaban otro país; aquellas que corrompían y ultrajaban para satisfacer sus egoístas deseos, usándolas como muñecas carentes de vida. Como si fueran _un objeto_ más.

—La fiesta apenas comienza, no puedes irte. —La mirada de esos ojos ónix atrapó a Porko, despertando un instinto _casi_ animal en él.

Él no podía permitirse sentir como los demás humanos; no cuando tienes un poder que conlleva a la destrucción; no cuando eres considerado un maldito demonio que tiene que exterminar a los suyos y a sí mismo, para crear una falsa sensación de paz.

No. Él no tenía por qué estar ahí y ser receptor del cariño comprado de una mujer.

—Venga, muchacho, es una mujer muy bonita y dispuesta a complacerte.

El ruido provocó que regresara a la realidad. Los soldados de Mare bailaban animada con más mujeres; por lo que puedo notar, _ella_ , era la única exótica, extranjera, una joya en medio de piedras. Había una castaña que bailaba entre un soldado y otro, de forma inocente; tentando sin querer. Notó muchas más así; poco reconoció de ellas.

Vio entrar y salir a varios hombres de las habitaciones de forma poco decente y en compañía de señoritas. No era tonto y sabía perfectamente que hacían ahí.

La primera vez que lo llevaron a uno de esos lugares, donde el cariño era comprado, fue después de adquirir el poder del titán mandíbula.

Según las palabras de sus superiores -aquellos que lograban mantener su asco por los erdianos a raya-; _Necesitaban volverlo un hombre en todos los sentidos._ Así, no sentiría culpa de las vidas que arrebataría ni de morir en batalla, pues habría conocido hasta el último placer que la vida podía ofrecer.

 _—Hay penas que no pueden ser lavadas; así que las manchamos con otras intenciones para ser capaz de vivir con ellas. —Fueron las palabras de Zeke, cuando ingresaron a la casa. El juego de sombras, la música burda, el olor a alcohol y cigarrillos, congestionó sus sentidos._

 _Todavía era un niño en el sentido más inocente de la palabra. Los besos robados, las caricias a hurtadillas, el toqueteo inocente que alguna vez tuvo con Pieck, su amiga de la infancia, quedaron desplazados por labios expertos, manos experimentadas y toques directos._

 _Cualquier soldado de Mare pensaría que fue un privilegio que un sucio y asqueroso erdiano disfrutara de sus mujeres, sin embargo, para Porko Galliard ni siquiera tenía ese significado. Zeke lo entendió cuando vio sus ojos ahogados en un mar de confusión luego de salir de la habitación en la que se internó con una preciosa moza. Magath lo descubrió al verlo distraído en el entrenamiento del día siguiente. Y Pieck, su adorada, tierna, audaz e inteligente Pieck lo supo cuando la esquivo y dejó de pasar tiempo a su lado._

 _La inocencia rota, corrompida y manchada, carecía de valor positivo; una vez que la primera gota negra caía en las alas blancas, la pintura se corría hasta cubrirlo todo, creando una sombría imagen._

Honestamente, Porko dejó de contar las visitas a esas casas. Al principio, rechazó los ofrecimientos amablemente, hasta que lo amenazaron de acusarlo de traición si seguía así. Las primeras veces seguían siendo peculiares, incluso incómodas.

Aunque, cambió después de estar por primera vez en el frente de batalla.

Apenas ingresó a la habitación que destinaron para él, asaltó a la mujer que lo esperaba, haciendo uso de una desesperación y ansiedad desconocida que lo apresaba con una fuerza abrumadora; se sumergió en un placer desconocido. Tan cercano y distante. Embestía con impropia violencia a la prostituta, en un vano de intento de perderse en un placer fingido para olvidarse de los culpas, de las muertes y de la destrucción que residía en su conciencia.

Y recordó a la mujer todavía se mantenía a su lado. Detalló su perfil nuevamente; la serenidad que transmitía era propia de quien ya había caminado en el infierno, aunque se preguntaba _si ya había salido de ahí o si moraba permanente._

 _Demonios._

No supo cómo la palabra se filtró en sus pensamientos; pronto lidiaría con los demonios de Paradise, pero, por ahora…

 _No._

La determinación de su negativa lo abrumo. Asumió que tenía una misión, entender porque lo habían sacado del frente de batalla para, para, _para acudir a una fiesta llena de alcohol y mujeres,_ cuando sus compatriotas eran transformados en titanes y morían en el campo de batalla.

Él no tenía permitido ser nuevamente un humano. Al menos no por esa noche. Al menos no en ese momento.

Aunque… esos opacos ojos negros parecían querer _devorarlo._

Cedió a quitarse el abrigo. Se quedaría, si, ya había hecho el camino hasta allá. Colocó la prenda en un perchero e ignoró a su _acompañante_ mientras esquivaba cuerpos de ebrios y mujeres semi desnudas. Se apresuró a la que solía ser su habitación, encontrándose con la desagradable imagen de dos soldados penetrando sin compasión a una pobre muchacha; más que sentirse excitado, las náuseas y asco lo invadieron. Más que parecer humana, era una ausente muñeca de carne y hueso; incapaz de sentir.

—La humanidad es frágil, efímera y subjetiva. —Dio un respingo al reconocer la voz. _Yuu_ lo observaba impasible—. El voyerismo es más usual de lo que podrías pensar —comentó señalando la puerta abierta; de la cual emergían sonidos acuosos, gemidos y lamentos.

— _La humanidad_ —murmuró Porko con desdén. Espantó los frívolos pensamientos. Él era un guerrero, no un humano. Se encaminó a buscar una habitación que estuviera vacía.

Nuevos recuerdos lo atacaron; _una preciosa rubia ruborizada y perceptiva._

 _Casi podía tocarla como si fuera real._ Porque en sus memorias lo era.

Si, era un voyerista indirecto e involuntario, sin embargo, no se quejaba del todo.

La bruma del recuerdo desapareció; devolviéndolo al caluroso ambiente que se percibía en el cuartel.

Creía ser incapaz de formular una palabra más;

 _Guerra. Muerte. Destrucción. Niños rogando por la salvación. Las familias desmoronadas; las viudas llorando a sus muertos._

Se apoyó en la pared por los recuerdos violentamente evocados.

 _Si, él creó todo eso_.

Una amargura se instaló en la boca del estómago. Contempló a la asiática que lo veía con aparente desinterés.

Haría un deseo en el silencio; corrompiendo una vez más la armonía.

La tomó de la mano sin previo aviso e introdujo en una habitación vacía, sumergiéndose en la oscuridad que borraba la delgada división entre cuerpos, olvidando donde iniciaba uno y terminaba otro.

Los besos nunca fueron delicados, mucho menos tiernos. La violencia, necesidad, estrés y la culpa los envolvía.

Un deseo enfermo y manchado con los pecados de la humanidad.

Y lo peor de todo… _ella respondió con el mismo ímpetu._ Luchando por ser dominante.

Se separó un segundo para recuperar el aire. Aunque jadeaban; sus cuerpos tenían vida propia; ansiosos de reconocer el cuerpo extraño como propio.

Por una vez, _por una maldita vez, quería hacer las cosas bien_.

—Eres libre de irte. —La risa de _Yuu_ fue amarga, carente de vida, incluso fingida.

—Cuando vives en el infierno, la única libertad radica en la muerte. —Las palabras eran estremecedoras… _y ciertas._ Porque él sabía lo mismo; la diferencia era que vivían en diferentes zonas del _infierno_.

Resulta _inefable_ describir lo sucedido después de perderse en la habitación.

Podría mencionar los besos robados con violencia; las marcas realizadas con saña y el irritante estrés por satisfacer los propios deseos. Sin embargo; ni siquiera así englobaría los sentimientos, deseos, anhelos y emociones que sintieron los protagonistas; al satisfacer una necesidad tan básica y primitiva.

.

Ella escapó de la cama apenas el guerrero cedió ante los brazos de morfeo. Tomó la pequeña daga que camuflajeo entre su ropa; no era la primera vez que arrebataba una vida humana a conciencia, y por mucho, dejaría de ser la última.

 _Cuando otros humanos te despojan de tu humanidad, ¿qué es lo que queda, además de cascarones vacíos, carentes de emociones?_

Hasta ese momento notó cómo su mano tembló; de la misma forma en que lo hizo la primera vez que empuño un arma. Mientras ella dudaba ahí, sus compañeras, _Sasha_ incluida, tenían tareas menos gratificantes.

El plan era malditamente simple; minar la guardia del portador hasta someterlo, no obstante, después de probar sus labios -al principio con asco-, descubrió un sabor extraño que nunca sintió con los besos de su Capitán, menos con los de Jean.

Instintivamente se llevó la mano libre a la boca, rememorando la peculiar sensación.

Lo vio moverse; consternado y temeroso, atrapado en pesadillas que jamás acabarían.

Consternada por la incapacidad de realizar un acto tan simple, prefirió vestirse rápidamente. Inventaría alguna excusa para sus superiores para justificar que _no pudo_ , o mejor dicho, _no quiso_ matar a Porko Galliard, el portador del titán mandíbula.

Salió presurosa de la habitación; hizo un silbido sobre el ruido, para anunciar la terminación de la misión. Un silencio de catatumba invadió el lugar. Cuerpos cayeron, y vio la cara asqueada de sus compañeras que parecían querer lavar los sucios actos que realizaron en favor de la humanidad, _de su gente en Paradise._

—Hora de irnos. —Connie apareció junto a Sasha, indicando la salida. El frío era atroz en el exterior, sin embargo, aquello no fue suficiente para congelar la llama que Mikasa Ackerman desató en aquella habitación.

Era probablemente que se arrepintiera de sus actos, aunque seguía preguntándose, _¿por qué?_

.

El despertar fue extraño. La cama fría y ausencia pesaron más de lo que esperaba. Se talló los ojos. La luna se escabullía por las pesadas cortinas. Era inútil cuestionarse por su presencia. La aspereza de los recuerdos provocó una insana erección que clamaba por ser atendida.

—Seguro los malditos borrachos se han desmayado y ahogado en su propio vomito —musitó para sí mismo. Contempló una suave prenda que no tardó en reconocer. La tomó y llevó hasta la nariz, embriagándose con el olor.

Recuerdos jugaron en su mente; antes de darse cuenta, envolvió con una mano su virilidad. Emulo nuevamente los sucesos de la noche anterior, sumergiéndose en un abismo profundo de placeres carnales. Sin amor. En un vago deseo de satisfacer una necesidad desconocida. No quería, no podía embargarlo; un sentimiento como ese no estaba permitido para descendientes del demonio.

La culminación fue abrazadora. El cansancio lo venció; evitaba cuestionarse que sucedió con la mujer. Con pesadez se puso de pie para ver sí la _fiesta_ había terminado. Caminó en una oscuridad impropia del lugar. Tropezó con algo, cayendo irremediablemente. Ahí, en el suelo, vislumbro el estorbo; los ojos desorbitados de un soldado caído parecían atravesarlos. Achicó las piernas y reprimió un chillido. Giró la cabeza hacía todos los lados, encontrándose el mismo panorama.

Con torpeza, se puso de pie y anduvo, evadiendo cuerpo y suprimiendo las náuseas.

Las puertas yacían en par en par. Y a lo lejos veía figuras distorsionarse en la nieve. Una bruma lo atrapó, impidiendo que pensara con claridad:

 _¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué los soldados yacían sin vida y mientras él…?_

Caminó en entre los muertos, adentrándose en la oscuridad -ni siquiera sintió el frío de la nevada-, donde nadie vería sus dudas e inquietudes; sus deseos y anhelos; donde su _humanidad todavía residía en él._

Reconoció su figura a la distancia y el nombre agónico murió en sus labios.

 _¿Por qué caía?_ Era preso de una voluntad que no le pertenecía.

Deseó gritar su nombre, suplicar respuestas e implorar perdón por pecados que no cometió. Y como si supiera que la añoraba… se giró a mirarlo.

Podía sentir la mirada ausente, sabía que en ella vivía y ardía incandescentemente por un deseo frustrado que era incapaz de satisfacer plenamente por sí misma, lo sentía, podía asegurarlo… porque él se sentía igual.

Las palabras sobraron cuando un rayo cruzó el cielo y cayó a la distancia, el destello lo cegó y el final comenzó.

Ahí, de rodillas y con el alma rota… comprendió que vería a su hermano otra vez. Una sutil lágrima bordeo su mejilla.

 _La humanidad perdida, fue restaurada con besos falsos y placeres abstractos_.

Y una muerte burdamente aceptada.

.

* * *

.

Ahora si me puedo quejar a gusto :)

Me queje innumerables veces por la frase culera que me tocó. Es decir, podía hacer algo con Porko, con los cuarteles nevados... pero, _¿y la frase?_

Después de llorar por tres semanas, varias ideas muy buenas acudieron a mi. Englobe la mayoría en tres fic's; este que acaban de leer, el drabble que pueden encontrar en mi perfil y otro que subiré después.

Particularmente, este one shot me dio dolores de cabeza por el final. Lo reescribí cerca de cuatro veces. Y aún siento que no logre cerrar del todo bien, pero ya me sentía demasiado desgastada para seguir intentando.

Las explicaciones habituales; Mikasa se infiltró en Mare con la tarea de matar a Porko de forma que no levante sospechas, razón por la cual se hace pasar por prostituta al igual que Sasha y más legionarias para poder llegar hasta Galliard. Por alguna extraña razón que ni siquiera ella alcanza a entender, lo deja vivir, aunque no dura mucho, pues Porko nota la masacre sucedida y sigue a Mikasa. El final lo dejo a su interpretación.

Creo que es todo, realmente espero que les haya gustado. Me ha costado mucho escribirlo y aún así ame lo ame.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
